1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a passive electrical connector that is adapted and configured to facilitate low insertion and extraction forces with a mating connector pin, while maintaining consistent low resistance electrical contact.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electrical stimulation devices for cardiac stimulation are well known in the medical field. Cardiac stimulation devices are used for therapeutic and/or diagnostic purposes. These devices, which include cardiac pacemakers and implantable cardiac defibrillators, generally interface with cardiac tissue by means of implantable or otherwise attachable cardiac leads. These leads employ male connector pins to operatively connect with matching receptacles located in the therapeutic and/or diagnostic devices.
Connector pins are available in various configurations which are often of standardized types readily recognized by those practicing in the art. Common connector types well known in the art currently include: IS-1 type (International Standard ISO 5841.3:2000) low profile pacing/sensing connector pins which have a 3.2 mm diameter and are available in unipolar or bipolar configurations; LV-1 type pacing/sensing connector pins which have a 1.8 mm diameter and are available in unipolar and bipolar configurations (Guidant Corporation); and DF-1 type (International Standard ISO 11318:2002) defibrillator connector pins which have a unipolar configuration. More recently, standardized IS-4 and DF-4 quadripolar (four pole) connector pins also have become available for use.
Quick connect/disconnect female connector system adapted to receive male connector pins, such as the aforementioned standardized connectors, are known in the art, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,422,487 and 7,585,190 to Osypka, both of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. These prior art female connectors provide a secure, non-permanent mechanical engagement with a male connector pin by creating a radially inwardly directed contact force on the pin. While this connection is secure, a substantial extraction force is needed to disengage and remove the male connector pin from the female connector.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a passive mechanical electrical connector that is adapted and configured to facilitate low insertion and extraction forces with a mating connector pin, while maintaining consistent low resistance electrical contact.